<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卜洋/灵岳】家教01-05 by Governer_of_Antarctica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248396">【卜洋/灵岳】家教01-05</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica'>Governer_of_Antarctica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇坑了，大纲我发出来了。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, Ling Chao/Yue Yue, 卜洋 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卜洋/灵岳】家教01-05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇坑了，大纲我发出来了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>卜凡一进门就看见兄弟俩各自霸占着大小沙发大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>他拎着采购回来的塑料袋想悄悄溜进厨房做饭，前脚还没迈进餐厅就被人喊住了。</p><p>李振洋，李英超的亲哥，卜凡的亲男朋友，此刻，上午十点半，坐在小沙发上中气十足地喊住了卜凡。</p><p>“小凡你过来看看，”李振洋盯着戴着兔耳帽子看电视的亲弟，“妈呀，李英超，你这一天人不人鬼不鬼的。”</p><p>李英超四个耳朵装聋，动画片看的津津有味，完全不管他刚起床的哥哥日常无意义的言语攻击，从茶几上的糖罐子里找了根米奇棒棒糖含进嘴里，“早上好呀李振洋，”</p><p>然后看着他拎着大袋小袋的凡哥，“早啊，凡哥。”</p><p>卜凡一头雾水被李振洋拉进兄弟日常里。本来是一大早男朋友发消息说让他来家里吃饭，言下之意就是让他把菜买了来隔壁做饭然后再刷个碗，他就开着车出去菜市场拣了几个鸡翅，买了点李英超喜欢吃的零食进门了，他根本不知道今天这沙雕兄弟俩又是在闹哪一出。</p><p>反正李振洋喊他了，他没有不来的道理。</p><p>“呦，小弟这帽子挺带劲啊，”卜凡就觉得李英超头上那个会动耳朵的兔兔帽挺有意思，他把塑料袋一放，直接挨着李英超坐下了。</p><p>“你看，还是我凡哥眼光好。”他对着李振洋弹了个响舌，果不其然他哥又要对他发出的这点声响评论一下。</p><p>“说话就说话，嘴里出什么怪声。”</p><p>李英超把帽子摘下来放进卜凡手里，他站起来摇了摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子：“唉，我没法和90后沟通了。”</p><p>换来他哥今天的第一顿毒打。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>卜凡对帽子爱不释手，趁着李英超被揍的功夫，他溜去洗手间带上了帽子。</p><p>李振洋推门进去的时候，卜凡正摸着脑袋左看右瞧呢；一米九二顶着个兔子耳朵，配上卜凡没有表情就好像凶神恶煞的脸，有一点诡异的和谐。</p><p>“洋洋，”卜凡咧开嘴看着镜子里的受到冲击的李振洋，“好看不？”</p><p>两只长耳朵因为没被捏住开关耷拉着，李振洋看着李英超自己玩儿的时候就心痒痒的，这会一下捏住了开关，左边的耳朵翘起来一下，又沮丧的垂下去了。他又去捏右边，再一起捏，看着卜凡头上的耳朵一跳一跳的，李振洋玩儿开心了，心里想的却是，还是李英超带着稍微顺眼那么一点。</p><p>“小弟这个快递是我给他拆的，他买了俩，剩下那个应该是给你的。”他漫不经心地提了一句李英超一起下单的两个头套，一个是兔子，还有一个.......</p><p>“小弟长大了，知道给他凡哥买.......”卜凡正在美滋滋呢，眼睁睁看见没关严的厕所门缝里探出一张哈士奇的脸。</p><p>不用想也是李英超在皮。</p><p>卜凡看见哈士奇两眼放光，他把兔子帽子揪下来往李振洋手里一塞，迈出洗手间拎起李英超的衣领喊着“暴cei哈士奇”就给了一个脑瓜蹦。</p><p>李英超碰瓷碰的嗷嗷叫，整个人在头套里笑的快背气，扭来扭去躲卜凡的拳头。</p><p>李振洋听着亲弟亲男朋友打架斗殴，也不站队也不帮腔，他偷偷摸摸把兔子帽子往头上带，果然还是模特，特别是他李振洋这种高级模特，带上儿童装饰，也比李英超这种小鸡子不知道好看了多少倍。</p><p>那边李英超被推到沙发上打屁股，一边喊着“错了错了”一边把脑袋从头套里退出来，他献宝似的把哈士奇头套塞到卜凡手里说：“凡哥你戴着吧，这本来也是给你的。”</p><p>卜凡满意了，躲进李振洋房间里偷偷摸摸地照镜子去了。</p><p>李英超赶紧去厕所拉他臭美的哥：“洋哥！你过来看哈仙下凡！快来！”</p><p>明明在自己家却还探头探脑地偷看，李振洋对于他弟这种弱智行为投去了一个鄙视的眼神，他戴着十分钟前还在李英超头上被嫌弃的兔子帽子，大步走进自己房间。</p><p>“二吧李英超你......”的话音未落，李家祖传的魔性笑声响彻房间，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小凡，你这个头套就好从你脖子里长出来的.........”</p><p>卜凡从哈士奇头套里的两个给眼睛开的洞里望见智商堪忧的兄弟俩笑的打滚，他觉得现在他们好像在动物园里。</p><p>一兔一狗一虎娃。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>闹够了之后卜凡还是去做饭了，李振洋李英超和好如初挤在一起看动画片，他在厨房里‘咚咚咚’切菜。</p><p>李英超比他小五岁，李振洋比他大两岁，他仨年龄加在一起还不到六十，卜凡却像个护工似的照顾着伤残兄弟俩。</p><p>为啥？还不是因为爱？</p><p>他大学长威严在哪儿，学校里架子一摆成了中央制冷空调，硬是因为卜凡给供应起了暖气；小弟未成年，洗个衣服知道往洗衣机里扔，知道湿手不能摸开关卜凡就觉得够了，哪还有让他拿菜刀的道理？</p><p>卜凡自打跟李振洋好上，知道李振洋还有个高中生弟弟之后，没事就进厨房鼓捣饭菜的，为的就是有时间了不至于他仨窝家里吃外卖。</p><p>没点仪式感和烟火气的生活，是绝对不行的。</p><p>他把可乐鸡翅从锅里盛出来的时候，脑袋里能追溯的那点历史也到此为止了，他端着菜招呼着吃饭，看见李英超从抽纸盒子里给李振洋递纸，李振洋在旁边眼泪吧啦的擤鼻涕。</p><p>这是又咋了？</p><p>卜凡从来就没搞明白这兄弟俩的相处模式，前一秒能把房顶吵翻，下一秒咋还搂一起抹眼泪了呢？</p><p>他擦干净手去哄李振洋，李英超也识趣地去餐桌上偷吃去了，手还没拿上筷子，李振洋就呵他去洗手。</p><p>“狐妖小红娘太感人了。”李振洋吼完李英超又一秒委屈起来，赖在卜凡怀里哭唧唧。</p><p>卜凡拍拍李振洋，拿出他妈小时候哄他的那一套：“哎呀好了洋洋都是假的啊，不哭了，我做了西红柿炒蛋，你不是最爱吃这个了吗。”</p><p>李振洋看见甩着手上水滴去拿筷子的李英超，自己也慢吞吞地站起来了。卜凡知道李振洋只喜欢跟他闹点小脾气，偶尔也像个小孩似的要点关心和爱护，毕竟爸妈常年在国外，他做哥哥的，当爹当妈的照顾李英超，都是从零开始学起的。</p><p>他没道理让李振洋一个人扛那么多压力和眼泪，有时候也赖在李振洋家里不走，美其名曰替他看孩子，其实是能让男朋友多一点依靠他的时刻。</p><p>他的小洋，应当他放在手里宠着的。</p><p>卜凡自己想着，跟在他身后，拉了椅子坐下了。</p><p> </p><p>“来，小凡，多吃点。”平复之后的李振洋好像刚才哭的委屈巴拉的不是他似的，夹了一筷子番茄炒蛋放进卜凡碗里。</p><p>“诶诶诶，哥哥，我真不吃西红柿了。”卜凡想起西红柿当成小蛋糕吃的苦日子，两行嫩泪就要流下来了，他嘴上说着不吃，还是把李振洋夹到碗里的菜咽了，他心里想着这是李振洋的爱，就没有那么痛苦了。</p><p>“那凡哥来，吃鸡翅。”李英超夹了一个翅膀尖儿放到卜凡碗里，卜凡顺手给他扯了张纸，把小孩脸上沾的酱汁擦干净了。</p><p>三个人吃饭终归和两个人吃外卖不一样的，作为小孩的李英超很好的诠释了这一点，他十分给面子的往嘴里塞着饭菜，吃的像个仓鼠。</p><p>“哥，我们学校体检结果出来了，”李英超咽下了一口鸡翅，“我比一年前长高了五厘米，瘦了五斤。”</p><p>李振洋拿着筷子在空气里比划了一下：“那你现在应该是一米八了吧。”</p><p>李英超不甘心地点点头，毕竟亲哥李振洋的虚假身高报的一米八八，亲哥男朋友的虚假身高是一米九二，他一米八，在他俩面前像个小鸡似的。</p><p>至于李英超为什么觉得这两个数字是虚假身高，主要还是李振洋从来没给他看过他的模特卡，他偷偷去哥哥的经纪公司官网查了，上边写的一米八九，但是李振洋说他一米八八。</p><p>骗他的，李英超可一直记着的。</p><p>“你去年体重多少啊？”卜凡也确实觉得他这个弟弟太瘦弱了，确实比第一次见他单薄了不少，吃的那点饭都用来长个子了，卜凡也没多少机会给他做饭，常年吃外卖加上挑食，不瘦他瘦谁。</p><p>“去年112，今年108。”李英超把西红柿炒蛋里的西红柿都夹到李振洋碗里去了，他刚想再吃一个鸡翅就被李振洋的筷子拦下了。</p><p>“这么瘦还不吃蔬菜，你小心营养不良。”李振洋毫无底气的威胁他，主要原因是李振洋自己也是个爱挑食的，常常以各种理由逃避一些食材，比如长得丑，再比如长得吓人。</p><p>“你得像你凡哥，别挑这挑那的，你问问你凡哥怎么长到一米九二的？”他拍拍卜凡的背，表达了自己那点骄傲之情。</p><p>“我凡哥这么高，他称体重不还是不合格吗？”小孩到底是不怕死的小孩，旁若无人地吃了李振洋夹回来的西红柿，还要伸手往可乐鸡翅的盘子里伸。</p><p>“来来来，别说话了，快吃饭，”卜凡没等李英超伸手，就一人一个鸡翅膀放进碗里，再给每人夹了一大筷子番茄炒蛋，“多吃点，小瘦子们。”</p><p>嘴上是这么说，当然心里想的是，</p><p>可闭嘴赶紧吃吧，小矮子们。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭李英超去帮卜凡刷碗。李振洋回房间换衣服。</p><p>小孩儿拿胳膊肘怼他偷偷问他下午要干嘛，他说他要跟李振洋出去一趟，晚上再回家。</p><p>“好好看书，被我发现你上线了，你就等着被你哥揍开花吧。”卜凡没有表情的时候确实是有点凶的，但是李英超又不是第一次被他这么威胁了，他也不在乎卜凡说的要给李振洋打小报告，毕竟大多数时候，他们俩是拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱。</p><p>“好啦我知道啦，剩下的我收拾吧，我哥可不等人的啊。”李英超对他眨眨眼睛，一副胸有成竹的样子把卜凡推出去了。</p><p>李英超虽然年纪小，该明白的还是都明白，比如他能有更多时间和李振洋相处，也都是多亏李英超的通情达理；虽然他们没向小弟正式出柜，但是小弟那亮晶晶的大眼睛一眼就看明白了。</p><p>他出了厨房发现李振洋果然是在门口等他，他学长就是穿一身不超过四位数的搭配都能穿出高定秀场的奢侈感，就是靠着鞋柜玩手机都像是在拍杂志。</p><p>这该死的爱情，卜凡觉得自己太没用了，但是他十分享受这种对于李振洋美色的无力抵抗的没用。</p><p> </p><p>下午的安排是分开的，李振洋说要去公司谈工作，把下个月的安排表拿回来。卜凡说他要去练习，让李振洋把他送到地方就行了。</p><p>“咱得找个人管着李英超。”李振洋开着车说了一句，“咱俩下个月得去趟国外，有个秀场，哥哥给你谈妥了。”</p><p>卜凡挺想用平时李振洋笑的嘎嘎叫的梁山好汉似的抱拳感谢，但考虑这是在大马路上，他怕李振洋笑的忘了开车再给他一顿捶。</p><p>“他期末考试成绩是不是出来了？”他们又把话题引回李英超，“要不给他送补习班去吧，再不然找个家教？”</p><p>“你觉得李英超那个成绩，是老师教他，还是他教老师？”李振洋根本就没考虑让李英超假期学习这件事，他弟全年级理科第一，他有时候守着李英超写作业，他题还没看完，李英超就选了个“D”，他一翻答案，写的一样，不仅是这一题，这一页的题目，都好像抄上去一样。</p><p>“洋哥，”卜凡突然冷不丁地转头，“我想起个人。”</p><p>李振洋没接话，让他继续往下说。</p><p>“我这哥哥，俩字儿，牛逼。”</p><p>李振洋对于卜凡这种铺垫很多的介绍词翻了个白眼，但是考虑是为了李英超以及他们未来无忧无虑的和睦生活，他还是选择继续往下听。</p><p>“怎么个牛逼了？”</p><p>“英国留学研究生，学工科的，大学念的南航，哥哥，那可是211大学啊，找他准靠谱啊！”卜凡手机也不玩了，一板一眼开始介绍起来，活像个中介。</p><p>211工科留学研究生，给李英超当家教老师，李振洋觉得有点儿意思，心里却半信半疑，“你哪儿认识的啊？我咋从来没听你说过呢？”</p><p>“我们俩都玩儿嘻哈啊，小一班的。”</p><p>小一班就是卜凡半常驻的嘻哈俱乐部，其实也算不上俱乐部，就是他们几个喜欢说唱的租了个地儿，那大小就跟幼儿园小班差不多大，所以叫小一班。</p><p>“小弟这次英语没上90，咱们就让他给小弟补补习吧，反正我这哥哥现在回来还没找工作呢。”</p><p>“你觉着呢？”</p><p>李振洋琢磨一会儿，终于在卜凡下车之前给了答复。</p><p>“不能这么冲动，我得见见他。”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>卜凡到小一班的时候，人都在，王琳凯那个大嗓门又在freestyle。</p><p>“……我们现在还是很燃，好像有人正在走来，剩下的部分交给卜凡……”</p><p>卜凡突然被cue，嘻哈的本能让他接话，呦了几句刚感觉到节奏，还没说词，王琳凯那边又开始了。</p><p>“卜凡他现在张个大嘴，我看他心里就是有鬼，把我急的找不着北。”</p><p>王琳凯不就是存心找揍吗，卜凡心里那点为民除害的正义“腾”的一下上来了，他走到朱星杰旁边，胡巴头都没抬，大手一挥给了批准：“今天你揍吧。”</p><p>卜凡撸起袖子就要教育孩子，王琳凯也不是站着给打的主，一边跑一边还要耍嘴皮子。</p><p>王琳凯满场跑给准备去比赛的徐圣恩绕的头晕，他趁着王琳凯看不到脚下动作给他使了个绊子，嘻哈萝莉“哎呦”一声要亲吻大地，徐圣恩又给人接住了，眼神示意卜凡快点解决了。</p><p>在徐圣恩的帮助下，王琳凯被打的明明白白，灰溜溜找朱星杰去了。</p><p> </p><p>卜凡活动好了，在角落里找到了躺在长条沙发上打盹的岳明辉。</p><p>“哎呦，老岳，偷懒儿呢。”卜凡笑嘻嘻地把手里音乐开到最大，靠近新染了黄头发的岳明辉。</p><p>被音乐声吓到的男人一秒钟惊醒，本能地拿着手机开始继续睡着前的事情，嘴里念叨着“我是来写词儿的我是来写的......”</p><p>卜凡倒是不在意他睡成什么样，在他腿边蹭了块地儿跟他聊天。</p><p>“老岳，我给你找了个活儿干。”</p><p>“干啥？”岳明辉蹭着抱枕坐起来，舔舔嘴唇接了话。</p><p>“家教。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>